


In Flight Entertainment

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airplane Sex, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an idea I came up with after a long overseas flight. Basically Dean wants to take the reader on a trip, and it involves flying. As the reader knows, Dean has a fear of flying and she helps him get through the flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Flight Entertainment

Warnings: Language, Dean’s fear of flying, smut, public sex, airplane sex, bathroom sex

Fic:

For your one year anniversary, Dean had surprised you with two tickets to the one place you had always wanted to go. You’d had your heart set on going there ever since you were little, but being a hunter didn’t afford you the luxury of travel. For weeks, you’d been preparing for this trip. You packed and planned; everything was ready to go, except Dean.

The closer it got to the day you were supposed to leave, the more anxious Dean seemed to get. “It’s nothing, I’m fine,” Dean told you over and over again, but you knew he was lying. You knew about Dean’s fear of flying and even though he didn’t want to admit it, you knew the mere thought of flying was getting to him.

“Dean, we don’t have to fly,” you tell him as you place the final pieces of clothing into your bag and zip it closed.

“I already bought the tickets,” Dean says, shrugging as if he’s not bothered by the upcoming flight, “We can’t return them now.”

“If you’re uncomfortable then I don’t want to force you into it,” you tell him, “We could always ask Cas to zap us there.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Dean asks with a forced smile, “Like you said, half the fun of travel is actually getting there.” You knew he was doing this for you. Every time you talked about traveling, you talked about what it would be like to fly there; to see the buildings, landmarks, and ocean from above.

“That’s the thing though,” you respond as you move to take his hand in yours, “Traveling should be fun. I know flying makes you uncomfortable and I don’t want to put you through the stress if I don’t have to.”

“Don’t worry about me Baby,” Dean says, wrapping his arms around your waist, “I’ll be fine. Besides, I have you to keep me safe right?” He gives you a nervous smile before leaning in to kiss you.

“It’ll be ok, I promise,” you assure him.

***

With each step closer to the plane, Dean gets more and more nervous. You’re afraid security might stop him because he looks so shifty. “Dean, everything is fine,” you tell him, slipping your hand into his, “I’m right here.” Dean gives you a nervous smile as you lead him to the gate.

When the plane finally loads, you’re happy to see it’s mostly empty. Taking a red eye did have its advantages. You’re seated near the back of the plane, a distance from other passengers. Dean helps you place your bags in the overhead compartment before you take your seats.

As soon as Dean sits down, his hands grip the armrests, his nerves already getting the better of him. You talk to him, trying to soothe him, but it doesn’t seem to help. A flight attendant comes by to check that everything is in order before telling you to direct your attention to the safety video.

“Shit,” Dean whispers as the plane begins to move. The plane taxis as the video continues. “Why would anyone even want to be in one of these death traps?” Dean asks, “There’s a million ways to die on this thing.”

“Statistically speaking, flying is safer than driving,” you point out, trying to distract him.

“Hey!” Dean responds, “Are you trying to say that Baby isn’t safe?”

“I never said that,” you respond with a giggle, “Baby is perfectly safe and so is this plane.” Dean grumbles something before turning his attention back to the video. The monitors flicker in and out as the plane begins to pick up speed.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean whispers as the plane begins to take off. He’s pressed all the way into his seat, his eyes shut tight and his lips moving in a silent prayer or maybe he’s whispering a string of curses, you’re not entirely sure. His hands grip the armrests so tightly that his knuckles are white.

“I’m right here,” you whisper as you try to coax his hand from the armrest, “Look, we’re leveling out. Everything is fine.” Dean lets go of the armrest and slips his fingers between yours, holding your hand tightly. He seems to be calming down until the plane hits a bit of turbulence.

“This is wrong. Is the plane supposed to shake like this?” Dean asks, squeezing your hand, “The pilot doesn’t know what they’re doing. I should go talk to them.”

“It’s just turbulence,” you assure him, “It’s perfectly normal. We probably just went through a cloud or something. Just sit back and try to relax. Imagine you’re somewhere else.”

“That’s not exactly easy when I’m stuck in a flying metal tube,” Dean retorts.

“Hello and welcome aboard,” a flight attendant says cheerfully, “Is everything alright?”

“Fine,” Dean grumbles.

“Sorry,” you tell her, “He’s a little afraid of flying.” Dean shoots you an angry look as if you’d just given away his deepest darkest secret.

“Oh,” the flight attendant says, “Well, I brought you some blankets and pillows, but is there anything else I can do to make your flight more comfortable?”

“No,” Dean answers, shaking his head.

“Ok, but if you think of anything, feel free to call me,” she says. You thank here and return her smile as she walks away.

“How is she so calm?” Dean asks as you spread the blankets over yourself and Dean.

“She’s used to it,” you say, shrugging your shoulders, “How are you so calm on hunts?”

“I’m not,” Dean grumbles, “I fake it.” You lift the armrest between the two of you and scoot closer to him, pulling his arm around your shoulders. At first, you thought being close to him would calm him, but it doesn’t. You try talking to him, describing all the things you would do and see on your trip, but it only seems to make things worse. With each bout of turbulence, he pulls you closer. Dean’s face is deathly pale and his breathing is rapid.

“Dean, you need to relax,” you tell him, carding your fingers through his hair, “Let me help you.”

“I don’t see how you can,” Dean responds skeptically. You give him a wicked smirk before looking around to make sure no one is watching. When you’re satisfied, you slip a hand beneath the blanket and rub it down his jean clad thigh before bringing your hand back up to cup his length through the material. “What are you doing?” Dean asks in hushed tones, shifting in his seat.

“Helping you relax,” you respond, “What does it feel like I’m doing?” Dean groans as you palm him through his jeans. “Shhh,” you shush him, “You have to be quiet or we’ll get caught.”

“I’m not sure how this is supposed to help,” Dean says, wiggling in his seat, “An airplane probably isn’t the best place for this.”

“Don’t think about where we are,” you encourage as you palm him a little harder, “Just think about you and me. Think about the room you booked for us and all the things we can do there, just you and me; no Sam, no Cas, no hunting, just us.” His length begins to grow hard as he groans softly. You leave a fleeting kiss against his neck as you reach for the button of his jeans.

You pop the button open and pull down the zipper before slipping your hand into his pants, leaving his boxers between you and his cock. “Y/N,” Dean hisses as you stroke his half hard cock. You tease him through his boxers, making him grow harder and harder. “Please,” Dean whispers.

Without hesitation, you slip your hand into his boxers and wrap it around his length. “Oh fuck,” Dean mumbles. You smirk as you watch his expression change from one of fear to one of pleasure. Your plan had worked enough to distract him from the flight, even if it was just for a short time.

“Just wait,” you promise, whispering in his ear, “When we get to the hotel, it’ll be much better than this.” Dean groans as you slide your thumb over the slit in his tip, collecting the precum that’s leaked from him. You press your lips to his to muffle the sound. “We can fuck for as long as we want,” you tell him, “Any way we want.”

“I thought you wanted to sight see,” Dean retorts, his voice rough.

“Technically it is,” you respond, “You are a sight to see.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Dean says.

“Yeah?” you ask, “Well you’re hard as a fucking rock.” Dean’s jaw clenches as you stroke his length faster, his breathing becoming shallow. His hands fist in the blanket and around the armrest, his knuckles turning white. To an outside observer, it might seem like Dean was still struggling with his fear of flying, but you knew better. You knew he was fighting to stay quiet, to avoid drawing attention.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean mumbles, twisting in his seat. His hips buck up, fucking your hand as you stroke him faster and harder. “Y/N, Baby, I’m close,” Dean whispers, his cock throbbing in your hand.

“Tell me if someone’s coming, other than you I mean,” you tell him with a smirk. You look around one last time to make sure no one is watching before you duck down beneath the blankets.

“Y/N,” Dean groans quietly as you take his tip between your lips and suck lightly. You press the flat of your tongue against his slit and lap up the precum that’s leaked from him, humming at the salty taste. Dean’s hand makes its way into your hair, his fingers twisting into it as he encourages you to take more of him in.

You do just that, bobbing your head slowly. You try to make your motions as unnoticeable as possible as possible for anyone who might happen to glance in your direction. The turbulence doesn’t hurt either, each bounce pushes Dean further into your mouth without you having to move an inch. Dean’s cock throbs against your tongue and you know he’s nearing his end.

“Y/N,” you hear him grunt lightly, his hips bucking towards you. Stroking his shaft with one hand, you lick and suck his tip, bringing him right to the edge of orgasm. Dean groans softly, struggling to be quiet as you work him over. You hear him grunt and his hand fists in your hair as Dean’s cock pulses in your hand. You lap up everything he has to give you as he spills himself against your tongue.

You work him through his orgasm before sitting back up in your seat. A satisfied smile spreads across your face as you notice Dean’s expression. He looks completely relaxed as if the flight isn’t bothering him a bit. It almost looks as if he’s fallen asleep. “That was awesome,” Dean says, a lazy smile across his lips.

“Glad I could help,” you tell him settling back in your seat.

“Your turn,” Dean says. You notice the devilish look in his eyes as he opens them to look at you.

“That’s ok,” you say, afraid that you won’t be able to stay quiet enough to get away with it, “I can wait until later, when I can be a little louder.”

“I’m not that cruel,” Dean says, “After what you just did for me, I wouldn’t deny you that same pleasure. I am a gentleman after all.”

“Sure you are,” you retort as Dean slips his hand beneath the blanket, his fingers headed directly for the button of your pants.

“Oh come on,” Dean says as he opens the front of your pants, “I’ve never been anything less than a gentleman to you.” Dean slips his fingers beneath the waistband of your panties and runs his knuckles along your skin teasingly. “Tell me you want this,” Dean requests before going any farther.

Squirming in your seat, you decide you do want this, even if you’ll have to struggle to stay quiet. Nodding your head, you give Dean permission to go farther. You gasp as Dean’s hand slips into your panties, his fingers brushing against your clit. Worried someone might’ve heard, you glance around, praying that you hadn’t caught anyone’s attention. Unlike you, Dean doesn’t even seem to care if you’ve acquired an audience or not. He gets to work quickly, his fingers dancing along your dripping folds.

“Damn Baby, you’re already soaked,” Dean comments, his middle finger dipping into you before he pulls it back out.

“Dean,” you complain, squirming in your seat.

“I’ve barely even touched you and you’re dripping,” Dean states as he continues to tease you, “You got off on sucking my cock with all these people around didn’t you?” His words are just a whisper, but you’re still afraid someone might hear. You nod your head and draw your bottom lip between your teeth, trying not to make a sound. “I can’t wait to get to the hotel, I’ll fuck you like you deserve,” Dean whispers, you moan at the promise.

As soon as you realize what you’ve done, you clap your hand over your mouth. “Shit,” you whisper, glancing around. Luckily no one heard, either that or they just didn’t care. Dean adds a second finger alongside the first, the two digits sliding as deep into you as they’ll go before he pulls them back out. He curls them against your g-spot, knowing exactly where to touch you to make you writhe. “Dean, stop teasing,” you groan, but Dean doesn’t listen.

“Can’t wait to have my dick in that tight little pussy of yours,” Dean whispers, his lips brushing the shell of your ear, “Love to feel you wrapped around my cock.” He adds a third finger and you find yourself struggling to stay quiet.

“Dean,” you whisper, your hands fisting in the blanket. Your hips buck towards his hand, begging him for more as he coaxes you closer and closer to the edge.

“Think you can be quiet?” Dean asks, his fingers curling against your spot as if he’s testing you.

“Uh-huh,” you respond, almost as a whine. The notion that you could get caught was terrifying but also thrilling.

“Good,” is all Dean says. His fingers pump in and out of you, curling each time he pulls them out. Dean’s thumb presses against your clit, only adding to the pleasure. You gasp as he rubs vigorous circles around the bundle of nerves.

Your stomach twists and coils. With each second, it becomes harder and harder to remain quiet. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth and bite down as your hips buck towards his hand, desperate to cum.

“For someone who’s so worried about getting caught, you’re making an awfully big scene,” Dean teases.

“Dean, please,” you whisper, your walls growing tight around his fingers. Dean chuckles as he leans in to kiss your cheek lightly.

“You feel so tight,” Dean groans, “I wish we were alone. You have no clue how badly I need you, need to be inside you.” You moan at Dean’s words, knowing you were being louder than you should be.

Dean curls his fingers and your walls come crashing down around them. “Dean,” you whimper, trying desperately to stay quiet as Dean helps you ride out your orgasm. Your back arches away from the chair back as wave after wave of pleasure crashes through you.

“I need you,” Dean whispers, “Please.”

“What?” you question, your thinking hazy as you come down from your high.

“I need you,” Dean repeats, pulling his fingers from you.

“Now?” you ask, shocked.

“Yes, now,” Dean confirms, “Please, Y/N, I need you.” He brings his fingers up to his lips and sucks them clean of your juices, humming as he tastes you.

“I’m not sure this is the best place,” you whisper, shifting in your seat.

“Y/N, I need you,” Dean emphasizes. He reaches for your wrist and guides your hand to his lap. He did need you, he was already hard again. You can feel his cock straining against his jeans and it makes you want him too. “Please,” Dean begs.

“I’ll meet you in the restroom in five minutes,” you tell him as you button and zip your pants. Dean grins as he gets up from his seat and heads towards the restroom. Looking around, most people are asleep and the flight attendants seem preoccupied. When you’re sure no one is watching, you slip out of your seat and head towards the back of the plane.

You knock quietly on the door and Dean opens it, pulling you inside before shutting the door behind you. The space is cramped and you can barely move, but you don’t really care. Dean’s lips are pressed against yours and his arms are wrapped around you, holding you tight.

“Need you,” Dean mumbles against your lips, “Please, I can’t wait.” You hum and nod your head, telling him you’re ready. Dean’s hands make their way to your hips and he spins you around so that you’re facing the sink. Looking in the mirror, you watch as Dean’s lips leave a trail of kisses down your neck.

Your hands fly down to the button of your pants, undoing them quickly before pushing both them and your panties down your legs. Dean follows suit. It isn’t long before his pants are around his ankles as well. He taps the inside of your feet with his, encouraging you to spread your legs as wide as you can with your clothing still wrapped around your ankles. Dean pulls you back against him as he rocks his hips forward, letting you feel just how hard he’s become as his thick cock slides between your dripping folds.

“Dean,” you moan as his tip hits your clit. You press your hips back, begging him for more as you let your head fall back against his shoulder.

“Shhh,” Dean shushes you, “Still have to be quiet.” You bite down on your bottom lip and nod as you reach behind you, threading your fingers through Dean’s hair. One of Dean’s hands splays across your lower abdomen, holding you still as he thrusts his hips. His other hand slides up your body, stopping to palm your breast through your shirt.

Dean’s eyes lock onto your reflection in the mirror as he thrusts into you, filling you to the hilt in one swift movement. The angle is perfect, his tip hitting your g-spot as he fills and stretches you. “Oh Dean,” you whisper, your walls already fluttering around him. You place your free hand against the counter to brace yourself as Dean sets his pace, fast and hard.

“Fuck,” Dean hisses as the plane hits turbulence again. His fingertips dig into your skin and his hips still as he tries to calm himself. You push yourself back onto him as you fist your hand in his hair and guide his lips to yours.

You capture his lips and kiss him deeply, hoping to distract him. It seems to work. He melts into the kiss, his hands relaxing as he settles back into his original pace. Dean breaks the kiss and watches you in the mirror as he kisses your neck and shoulder. His teeth sink into your skin trying to muffle the grunts and groans leaving his lips. The feeling makes you gasp.

“Fuck, Dean,” you moan as your walls grow tighter around him. Your stomach twists and coils again as you near your second orgasm.

Dean’s thrusts become erratic and his hand slides down from your stomach. His fingers find your clit and they rub tight circles around the bundle of nerves. “Need to feel you cum,” Dean groans in your ear. You catch his gaze in the mirror, his eyes dark as he watches the expressions of pleasure cross your face.

“I’m close,” you tell him, your hand fisting tighter in his hair.

“I know,” Dean responds, “I can feel you getting tighter.” You moan as you melt back against Dean, letting the feeling of his rough thrusts wash through you. Dean times the circles he rubs around your clit with his thrusts, sending you soaring.

“Dean, oh fuck,” you moan, trying to be quiet, but failing miserably. “Yes, yes, yes,” you moan as your walls clamp down around him. Wave after wave of pleasure courses through you, your body shuddering against Dean’s.

Your knees go weak and Dean holds you tight against him as he continues thrusting. “Fuck,” Dean groans, his thrusts become even more erratic as he meets his end. “Y/N!” Dean grunts into the crook of your neck as his cock pulses, spilling himself deep inside you.

He holds you against him as you both come down from your highs, Dean’s cock still buried inside you, his cum slipping down your leg. “I never planned on joining the mile high club, but I can’t say I’m complaining,” you laugh. Dean laughs along with you until the plane drops a few feet, just enough to give you the sensation of falling.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean whispers. His arms wrap around your waist and he holds onto you for dear life.

“It’s alright, I’m right here,” you tell him. You reach behind you and cup his cheek with one hand, running the other through his hair. Dean’s muscles ease as he melts against you.

“Thank you,” Dean whispers, “I couldn’t get through this without you.”

“You wouldn’t be on this plane if it weren’t for me,” you retort.

“I’d do anything for you,” Dean answers, kissing your cheek, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you tell him, turning your head to the side to kiss his lips. Dean holds you like that for a time, kissing you deeply.

“We should get back to our seats,” Dean says, breaking the kiss, “They might’ve noticed we’re missing by now.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” you tell him. Dean pulls himself from you and you both clean yourselves up before sneaking back to your seats. You leave first, taking your seat by the window.

You watch the clouds beneath the plane as you pass over them until Dean finally joins you. “You’re amazing,” Dean whispers as he sits beside you. He kisses your cheek as he buckles his seatbelt.

It’s a few more minutes before the flight attendant comes back to check on you. “I hope your flight has been going well,” she tells the two of you, “Is there anything I can get for you?”

“Thanks,” Dean answers, “But I think we’re good. I’ve got everything I need right here.” Dean interlaces his fingers with your and squeezes your hand, flashing you a sly smile. You can’t help but smile back.


End file.
